


The Sun and the Sea of Erna

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Other, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: Prompt: #4 - Exercise # 1: write a story from the point of view of the sun, the sea or an inanimate object commonly associated with summer (for example: a glass of cold tea or a straw hat).The dark mumbling told of that day. The wind that had risen suddenly, the clouds that had piled up, narrow and contracted forcing him to react to that provocation.
Kudos: 1





	The Sun and the Sea of Erna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobgoblin123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobgoblin123/gifts).
  * A translation of [Il Sole e il Mare di Erna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960691) by [Leliwen (Leli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen). 



> I'm REALLY sorry for my bad translation of my work. But I hope it can be easily read.  
> It was like... 7 yaers ago that hobgoblin123 ask me to translate "Il Sole e il Mare di Erna" in english.  
> Well... better late than ever, right?
> 
>  **Challenge** : written for 24hours_of_fun  
>  **Prompt** : #4 - Exercise # 1: write a story from the point of view of the sun, the sea or an inanimate object commonly associated with summer (for example: a glass of cold tea or a straw hat).
> 
>  **Author** : Leliwen  
>  **Fandom** : La trilogia del Sole Nero  
>  **Character** : Sea Sun; the Hunter, the Priest  
>  **Rating** : Pg  
>  **Warnings** : spoiler II book

_The Hunter is looking for a den. What’s he doing in this part of the world?_

The rays seemed to vibrate as they caressed the surface of the sea. The reflected lights emitted frequencies impossible for any living being to hear, but not for him.

_It seems he is not alone._

The undertow had a voice of its own, lighter and more ringing than the ocean depths, and it was also the most knowledgeable about men's activities.

_Since when does someone travel with the Hunter?_

The rays lapped the meat of the Hunter as he abandoned his rapacious bird form and became human again. His meat burned, swelling and opening, releasing a large mouthful of plasma. He was strong, the Hunter, stronger than all the others he had dealt with, shadows that dissolved as soon as he felt his heat. But not the Hunter. Tarrant could remain whole minutes in his heat and not die. One ray, further downstream, warmed the priest's head until his hair was glued to his forehead. He liked the priest.

The powerful voice of the waves diverted him from his wandering.

The Hunter was safe, by now, in a deep rocky cavity. The cave reached the sea and the undertow managed to glimpse the very pale and very cold skin of the healing hands and face, the eyes of ice thinned as the Hunter's fae slipped further, probing the safety of that ravine before finally closing, allowing himself rest.

_Haven't you noticed yet?_

The foam had echoed the words of the waves, making the question almost a mockery. And the almost white rays ignited the sand, evaporating some small droplets, thus expressing all its annoyance.

_For centuries the Hunter has never been touched by my rays._

He could still feel it, the feeling of the skin melting. That skin too white, too smooth, too delicate to resist its fire. Yet so pleasant to caress.

_And you let yourself be distracted by the news and not noticing that Father Vryce is always close to his diurnal movements._

Damien Vryce - tanned skin, hair lightened by the Sun and the Sea - travelled with the rakh woman. She, like the Hunter, suffered the effects of a sudden and unexpected heat on her now naked face. The day before her fur covered her delicate skin, the next day, despite trying to keep the heat of her rays in check, her bare skin was scald - burned - by excessive heat.

It had happened later. After the storm, the ocean swollen with rain, the wind tearing the sails.

_I caught a glimpse of him saving his life. But my vision was obscured, not for my fault._

The dark mumbling told of that day. The wind that had risen suddenly, the clouds that had piled up, narrow and contracted forcing him to react to that provocation.

The battle - the storm - that ensued had almost destroyed their boat. The ships of the old continent that tried to arrive in the new were rare, very rare and he didn’t yet know their power.

_You still managed to hurt him._

All the plants of Erna shuddered, opening a little more, sensing a slight change in the intensity of the rays, thus making the whole earth smile.

Each one, in that tacit observation, had his pupil. And, inadvertently, he must have burned the other's one.

_And you let yourself be manipulated and used. Nobody had ever crossed the barrier of your waters before._

The intensity of the heat was almost endearing and the lapping became slow and soft, almost in love.

_Nobody has ever been like him before._

Never had there been such a high peak of brightness since humans had landed on Erna, centuries and centuries before. But never had he been so upset.

_Do you start to like humans and creatures of the night?_

The foam returned to form, amused, against the rocks, cradling the Hunter's sleep.

_No, but I think I like him. Do you mean that you are indifferent?_

He had noticed how the rays seemed to want to withdraw from the opening of that cave, how they tried in every way not to give him any more pain. But it was evident that the other didn’t want to be discovered.

_You talk too much._

Laughter echoed along all the currents, rippling the surface, spraying against the rocks, curling on the shore.


End file.
